Midnight
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A walk in the park can lead to various things. Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight.**

**So I became a Finn/Chow supporter, cause those two are so meant to be!**

Their walk led them into the park. It had been all to boring to just hang around in the warehouse, watching a clock tick or listening to the sounds of the water outside. They knew Valmont to be locked up in his makeshift office, while Ratso had taken to watching a few of the cartoon shows that come on the tv. So Finn and Chow took a walk. Chow kept his hands in his pockets, kicking aside a little pebble at they walked.

The night sky was decent, the air warm around them. Since it was late, there were only a few people lingering. Mostly teenagers, on dates. "Kids.." Finn commented, tilting his head as they passed a couple on a bench. No, he wasn't that old. Hell, he was only twenty-eight. He'd done a few things like that when he was a teenager.. Who didn't?

Beside him, Chow glanced over. He chuckled a little. "Let em' be. It'll be a good memory when they're old.. and depressed." His voice dropped slightly, then he turned his head to look at the passing trees. The job they had could depress alot of people and screw with what little lovelife they might have. Though, the smaller chinese man had never really been big on those kind of relationships. At least not with women.

That was an interesting subject.

The path led them past the children's playground, where Finn turned a little and headed for there. He turned his body, taking a seat down on the little merry go round. He hooked an arm around one of the bars, motioning with his head to the side of him. "C'mon, buddy. Sit down."

Chow was cautious. He rose an eyebrow, but he did approach. "Don't spin that thing. I'll puke." He told him straight out, sinking to sit beside his friend and fellow Enforcer. Finn kept his feet on the ground, moving it back and forth just a little. His head tilted back, eyes scanning the sky above them. "So.. It's gonna be.. November soon." Which meant Thanksgiving. Pretty decent holiday, lots of food.

He reached a free hand up, rubbing his forehead a little. "Yeah, it will.." Chow lifted his head again. With the sunglasses, he could easily be watching the red-head. A little hobby he liked to do... "Lemme guess. You gonna disappear for a while, then just come back?" Something was in his voice. A little... bit of anger. During a week of July, Finn took off. He'd come back, smiling like a blissful idiot.

A girl. That was probably what it had been.

Finn looked over the asian man, raising an eyebrow. He twisted his feet, moving the merry-go round. "Maybe, I dunno. Might go and see my family." His sister, his nephew. Hell, even his mother. "What about you?"

Family? Chow just shrugged his shoulders, beginning to stand upright. His hand rested on the bar, which caused a slow smirk to cross his lips. "Hey Finn."

The redhead looked up to where the asian stood. "What?"

"Time... for a spin!" With both hands, he grabbed the bar and twisted it. The merry go round began to spin, jolting Finn. The man grabbed on, trying to keep himself from falling. His grip slipped and so did he and he took a fall into the sand. "Uug.." He groaned, turning onto his back to stare up. He could hear laughter. His head turned, eyes narrowing as Chow bent at the waist, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Yer dead!" He stumbled a little, getting up. He wobbled for a moment, then lunged. Chow's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he dodged easily. "Missed!" His words were a taunt, which Finn growled. The minute he got his hands on the smaller man, he'd shove his head into the dirt. He grabbed for him again, taking a slight hold of the black jacket. "Hold still!" Finn commanded. Chow managed to twist free, moving back toward the jungle gym.

It was a little childish, but it was.. kind of fun. A relief from the stress that had caused them misery before. So it seemed they'd be playing a game of chase. Chow ran, skirting around a few of the playground objects to keep out of reach. He leapt, using both hands to grab hold of the metal bars to the swing set. "Uhp!" He angled himself up, sitting comfortably above Finn. "Havin' fun?" He called down.

Finn stopped, tilting his head up to look at the asian man. "No fair! Get your ass back down here!" He ordered, only to be laughed at. He jumped, catching onto Chow's foot. It startled the man, his hands grasping for the bar to keep himself up. If he wasn't careful, Chow was going to land on his head.

"Get offa me!" Against the protest, Finn tugged again at his foot. The tug was hard enough that the chinese man fell forwards and headed for the ground. "Whoa!" He never hit the ground, just something else. Finn let out a pained cry, feeling Chow's head smack right into his. "Ow.." The two of them hit the ground, Chow landing ontop of the redhead.

"Ow.." He raised a hand, rubbing the front of his head where it had connected with the Irishman's. "You got a hard head, man.." Underneath him, Finn grumbled and shifted. No, the asian wasn't really that heavy, but still. He shifted again, which Chow moved as well. "Get offa me." He commanded.

To that, Chow just sneered down at his friend. "What, I thought you'd be happy to have someone ontop of you. Must of been a long time since then." Finn looked up to him, his eyes widening a little. Chow took that as a chance to taunt his friend a little further. "You probably bored all those girls to death.. With.. small things.." His eyes glanced downward, causing a slight flush to cross the Irishman's face.

Where the hell did Chow get off insulting him? About the bedroom sense.. Finn considered himself to be a decent lover, where a few women did as well. At least that's what they said about it. He shook his head, still glaring up at the man. "You look freak! Least my dick is bigger then yours."

Ah, that little joke about asians and small.. things. It was Chow's turn to glare. "Fuck you, my dick is just fine!" He gave the red-head a slight punch to the shoulder, prompting a sudden cry of pain. Damnit, he wasn't Jackie Chan strong, but Chow's punches were still hard.

He just continued to taunt the man underneath him. "You really must suck.. literally too." He bent his head down, the sunglasses slipping down his nose just a little. Finn got a good view of the large, chocolate brown eyes. He grinned a little, lifting his head some to look the chinese man in the eyes. "You got pretty eyes, Chow.. Nice and pretty.." He murmured softly.

The soft whisper startled Chow, an eyebrow raising in surprise at the compliment. It was enough for Finn to take advantage of. He pushed at the smaller male, twisting them around until he had him down on his back. His hands planted on his shoulders, holding him there. "So.. What were you saying about me sucking?" The red-head licked his lips, somehow sending a shiver through the smaller Enforcer.

The asian dropped his head back, trying to work his sunglasses back into place. "Hey!" They were snatched off his face and he heard them drop to the dirt. Now, he could still see.. And he saw that Finn's face was up close to his. "Fi.. Mn.." Finn kissed him, a low groan emerging from the red-head's mouth. Chow hissed softly, his hands curling into fists.

Finn brushed his tongue against his lips, asking for the entrance. There seemed to be a hesitation, but the mouth opened up to him and the kiss deepened between them. His hands were freed, so Chow slipped them up to wrap his arms around the white suited man's neck. "Finn.." He breathed against his lips, causing a faint chuckle from the man above him.

Who knew he was that good of a kisser.. It looked like Chow had been wrong when it came to that... Finn slid his hands down, holding the asian's thin hips. Chow leaned his head up, pushing it against the redhead's neck then. He lightly nuzzled the skin, the hands holding onto him tighter. "What're we doin'?" He mumbled against the spot. Finn dropped his head down, pressing his nose to the dark hair of the man. It smelled good...

"I dunno... Feels good.." He answered, his hands sliding from the hips to underneath the black t-shirt. He heard the intake of air, felt the body tremble underneath him. For a moment, he worried something was wrong, but as he tried to pull back, Chow's arms wound tighter around him.

"Don't.. Stay." The asian ordered quietly. Here, they were.. Laying down in the dirt in a public playground.. Where anyone was going to see them, but it didn't seem like they'd be moving much.

/

Yeah... So, if you peeps like.. I'll give another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

**So, I made a chapter one.. and I started watching more of the episodes, mostly the ones with the great bad guys, The Enforcers. I believe Finn and Chow are meant to be. Which is where the rest of this fanfic comes into place. I might just make it a whole damn little story. Some things may seem out of place, but it's really just a fanfic. The plot is really how they came to be together. But, I guess it really starts in season two.**

One of the more awkward moments of his life. The kiss broke, Finn's eyes lowering to look down. All he could see, by the light of the lamps in the park and the silvery gleam, were the large, almost soft, brown eyes of his fellow Enforcer. Chow stared up at him, remaining silent. His arms were still locked around his friend, fingers seeming to clutch the white fabric of the jacket. Like he didn't want to ever let go.

Kinda cute. Finn closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pick through his thoughts. Why did his mind pick right now to decide to put him through head games. It really sucked.. Here, they were, laying on the ground at a public playground, wrapped around each other. _Fuck it. _He didn't want to worry over his thoughts right now. His head angled back down, kissing the soft, pouty lips below him.

Sure, he had noticed. Noticed the slightly feminine way his fellow Enforcer was. The smallest of them and the prettiest. Crap.. Why was he thinking on those thoughts? Good thoughts.. In a way.

"Goddamnit, Finn.. Stop thinking so much." The light growl broke him from his thoughts, eyes widening a little as Chow's fingers found their way onto the red-head's face, turning his head down so he could kiss his lips a little more. His tongue swiped across Finn's lip, drawing a quiet noise from the older male.

He had seen that look on Finn, the one where he seemed to be thinking alot.

Chow deepened the kiss a little more, tilting his head as he felt Finn's hands sliding through his dark hair. This continued on for another few minutes, hands sliding over each other's body, noises of excitement and small pleasure. Finn's lips latched onto the curve of the asian's throat, suckling lightly to create a little mark. It sounded like a decent idea at the moment... He'd have to worry about the faults later on. Right now, all that mattered was what the two of them were doing. Enjoying each other's company and movement.

The warm heat, accompained by the wind in the area. So nice... "Fi.. Finn, christ.." Chow's fingers tightened on the jacket, head pushing back on the ground to allow more of the skin free. His legs slipped in between Finn's, twisting them together to press closer. "Ooh.." Finn chuckled at the soft noise, pressing his nose to the soft skin and giving it a nuzzle.

"Excuse me."

The sudden, new voice... It jerked them out of the moment, the Irishman's head snapping up to look. Standing over them was a uniformed man, one in a blue suit. A cop. Chow felt his cheeks heat up, his head ducking down out of sudden surprise. Oh, that was bad. Getting caught by the cops... And not just because they were wanted criminals, more for what they had just been doing. "Shit.." He swore softly.

The cop put a hand to his head, looking down at the two of them with a slightly stern expression. He must have been a new one... "Look, sir. ... Doing that here isn't allowed. You and your girlfriend have to move."

Girlfriend? Girlfriend?

Chow's mouth opened, ready to snarl and possibly punch this cop in the face. Finn was quicker, grabbing hold of his wrist to hold it down. "Easy." He hissed softly, not wanting to cause a huge commontion. He turned his head up, smiling fakely at the cop. "Sure, sure.. We'll move. C'mon, honey." At that comment, Chow turned his head up to glare at Finn.

The uniformed man lingered there for a moment, before he cleared his throat in an awkward way. He turned his back to them, heading off in the direction of the path. Finn bit his lap, surpressing a laugh. "He thought yo.. ppft!" His laugh fell out, before he was pushed aside. He landed on his side, still laughing some.

Chow sat up, running his hands through his hair. "Quit laughing! I'm not a woman!" He growled, leaning forward to grope around in the dirt. His sunglasses had to be around here somewhere... "Anyone's a woman, it's you." He threw back at his friend, practically jumping with glee as he found his glasses. He dusted them off, sliding them back on.

That little comment stopped Finn. He pushed himself up with his elbow, glaring at the asian man's back. "I'm not a woman! You're the woman!" He watched as Chow pushed himself up to his feet, brushing his hands down his clothes to try and clean them.

After that was done, Chow reached out his hands to Finn as if offering to help him up. The offer was ignored as the Irishman managed to get himself to his feet by himself. "You sure as hell bitch like a woman." He couldn't help himself from sneering at the red-head. Finn glared at him, then leapt forward.

His arms wrapped tight around the asian's waist, a grin on the taller man's lips. Chow tilted his head up, gladly meeting the kiss that followed. His own arms locked themselves around Finn's neck, holding onto him once again. "So... What about me being a woman?" Finn laughed, pressing his lips then to his cheek. "You're the one who's all clingy on me." He teased.

The asian gave him a slight punch to the ribs, grumbling quietly as Finn released him with a hiss. "Come on.. We gotta get back." Chow pushed his hands into his pockets, turning his body slightly as he began to walk back for the path.

"Home.. Sure." Finn groaned quietly. Home was that fish place, where it smelled gross and their boss was currently possessed by a fire-breathing, ancient demon. He pushed one hand into his pocket, walking after the shorter male. Chow stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "Well?" The red-head motioned for them to keep walking. The dark haired man grinned a little, moving his hands out of his pocket. His arm slid through Finn's, his body moving closer to the taller man.

"Come on."

Finn looked down at their arms, but decided... That was alright. Kind of felt good.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I am a sap. Sap, sap!


End file.
